Crimen
by Deydra Felton
Summary: Todos necesitan dinero! Los shamanes tienen una muy bonita forma de conseguirlo... Léanlo y dejen Reviews please! Cap 5 arriba: Malos pensamientos
1. Inexpertos

-Yoh ya no hay leche, Ren se la terminó, ve a comprar más. –Dijo Anna Kyouyama a su prometido.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-No, creí que tú tenías. –Replicó la rubia

-No tengo y ya hay demasiada gente aquí en la pensión

-Te dije que les cobraras, pero no quisiste y yo quiero leche, así que consigue dinero.

En la pensión En, las cosas no eran fáciles, y menos en el aspecto económico. Los padres de Yoh le mandaban tan poco dinero que apenas podía sobrevivir. Con eso, tenía que mantener a su prometida Anna y a varios de sus amigos que vivían con él: Horo-Horo con su hermana Pilika, Tao Ren y Ryu, todos ellos con sus respectivos espíritus: Kororo, Basón y Tokageroh.

Ninguno de los shamanes podía trabajar para aportar más ingresos a la pensión porque tenían que entrenar. Por su parte, Pilika estaba muy ocupada presionando a su hermano y Anna decía que no había un trabajo digno de ella. Pero tenían que hacer algo si no querían morir de hambre así que Anna, la jefa de la casa, convocó a todos a una reunión para darle fin a esa crisis económica que tanto los angustiaba.

-No sé ustedes pero a mí no me gusta la vida de pobre. –Dijo Kyouyama para comenzar la charla.

-A nadie le gusta la pobreza… -Comentó Ren –Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer

-¡Yo tengo la solución a sus problemas!

Todos voltearon a ver a Tokageroh esperando a que dijera su propuesta.

- Pueden hacer lo que yo hacía cuando vivía.

-¿Robar? –Preguntó Ryu inseguro

-Sí, es la única forma de obtener dinero de una manera fácil y rápida.

Todos miraron a Tokageroh desconcertados, sin saber si correrlo de la pensión o felicitarlo por la idea.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea. – Dijo por fin Anna después de un largo rato de silencio. –Ren, Ryu e Yoh irían a robar y Pilika y yo nos quedaríamos aquí como de costumbre.

- ¿Y no sería lo mismo que si fuéramos a trabajar? –Preguntó Horo en tono sarcástico.

-No, porque robando tardarían sólo unos minutos y trabajando tardarían horas. Además de que cuando vayan a robar, van a hacer ejercicio. –Dijo Anna dejándolos a todos atónitos.

-Annita, ¿No crees que haya otra opción? Por ejemplo, Ren… -Dijo Yoh dirigiéndose a Ren. -¿No podrías aportar algo de dinero? ¿O al menos comprar tu propia leche para que no gastemos tanto?

-No, yo creo que la idea de Tokageroh es muy buena, además, desde que peleé con mi padre no me manda ni un centavo así que estoy igual o peor que ustedes. – Respondió Ren a la propuesta de Yoh.

-¿No le podríamos pedir prestado a Manta? –Dijo Yoh como último recurso.

-No tengo dinero, Yoh. Lo siento. –Señaló Manta, acababa de llegar.

-¡Pero si tu eres rico! ¡Vives en una mansión! –Exclamó Horo

-No Horo-Horo, mi padre es rico, yo no. Y ustedes saben que desde que peleé con él, sólo me da dinero para mi desayuno. –Manta se veía muy triste después de decir eso.

Rápidamente, Yoh le explicó al problema a su amigo quien aceptó la idea de Tokageroh.

-Bueno Yoh –Dijo Anna –Creo que eres el único en contra de la única buena idea que ha tenido Tokageroh en su vida. Pero como somos mayoría, desde mañana irán a buscar algo de dinero fácil.

Nadie era capaz de negarle algo a Anna por amor a sus vidas, así que todos asintieron y fueron con el espíritu acompañante de Ryu a tomar unas cuantas clases de robo.

Al día siguiente, Horo-Horo, Ryu, Yoh y Ren se despertaron muy temprano para ir a su nuevo "trabajo". Los cuatro chicos estaban muy confundidos. Ninguno sabía exactamente qué hacer y tenían miedo de los policías, pero más miedo le tenían a Anna así que desayunaron rápidamente y salieron a la calle a buscar víctimas.

-Bueno, ¿Están listos? –Dijo Horo sin mucho entusiasmo mientras iban caminando por la calle.

-Pues, ¡Yo siempre estoy listo! –Ren sacó su gran cuchilla en medio de la calle dejando a la gente que iba pasando por allí atónita.

Siguieron caminando sin hacerle caso a la gente que murmuraba por esos cuatro tipos tan extraños. Podían ir a la cárcel sólo por la imagen que tenían. Yoh, como siempre, estaba muy tranquilo, ya hasta había olvidado qué hacían fuera de la casa.

-¡Miren a ése! –Murmuró Ryu, señalando a un señor muy bien vestido que cargaba un portafolio. Los shamanes se ocultaron detrás de un pequeño muro, lo que los hacía ver más raros aún –A la cuenta de tres, lo rodeamos y le quitamos lo que traiga.

-¡Sí! –Respondieron todos

Horo comenzó la cuenta: -Uno… -Contaba muy lento… -Dos… -El señor seguía caminando y se iba alejando cada vez más… -¡TRES!

Ninguno se movió. El señor ya iba muy lejos y la gente los miraba más aún.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y los chicos tenían hambre, sed y ganas de matar de nuevo a Tokageroh por su entrenamiento de quinta.

-¿Saben? Será mejor que regresemos, Anna nos va a matar si llegamos tarde. –Dijo Yoh con mucha tranquilidad.

-¡ANNA NOS VA A MATAR SI LLEGAMOS A CASA SIN UN SOLO YEN! –Ren tomó a Yoh de los hombros y lo sacudió gritándole. Al ver que Yoh seguía muy tranquilo, lo soltó y dijo:

-Sí, será mejor que regresemos.

Iban caminando junto a un montón de gente a la que bien podían quitarle la cartera o el bolso, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente para hacer algo así, sólo Yoh tomó una naranja de un puesto de frutas. Sonrió sintiéndose un chico malo.

Los vecinos de la familia Asakura pudieron oír claramente la voz de Anna Kyouyama:

-¿¿¡¡UNA NARANJA! ¿¿¿ES LO UNICO QUE PUDIERON ROBAR? ¡¡¡SON UNOS INÚTILES Y HOY DORMIRAN EN EL PATIO CON FRÍO Y HAMBRE!

-¡Pero Annita! –Dijo Yoh antes de salir al patio a dormir con sus amigos, sabía el infierno que le esperaba al día siguiente así que se acostó en el jardín y cerró los ojos.

_Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí porque soñé con eso jajajaja ya sé que estoy bien loca y que no debo de ver caricaturas de noche jeje_

_Porfa! Sigan leyendo y dejen reviwes!_


	2. Ambiente de Trabajo

**Capítulo 2 "Ambiente de Trabajo"**

-¡Despierten chicos!

-Pilika, ya te dije que no es así como se hacen las cosas. Mira y aprende… ¡Despierten inútiles¡Los quiero en pie en este instante!

Ren, Yoh, Ryu y Horo-Horo se levantaron del pasto en el que dormían placidamente. Todavía estaban un poco mareados y cuando oyeron el segundo grito de Kyouyama, la prometida de Yoh.

-¡Dije que se despierten!

-¿Qué te pasa¡Tú no eres la jefa de ésta casa, ni mucho menos _nuestra_ jefa! –Replicó el joven chino recibiendo un gran moretón en la mejilla derecha producto de la ya tan conocida bofetada de la shaman.

-Ya la hiciste enojar… -Susurró Horo a Ren refiriéndose a Anna.

-Yo soy la jefa de aquí ¿Entienden? Y si no les parece, se pueden ir, la puerta siempre estará abierta para cuando por fin dejen de molestarnos y se vayan. –Gritó Anna haciendo estremecer a cada uno de los chicos que estaba escuchándola. –También va para ti Yoh.

-Pero Anna, ésta casa es de mi familia… -Dijo Asakura tratando de ser razonable con Anna.- No me puedes correr, además yo soy tu futuro esposo¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí te puedo correr. –Al oír esto, todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como un par de platos, definitivamente Anna Kyouyama daba miedo… -Desde que soy tu prometida, soy de tu familia así que esta casa también me pertenece a mí. Y ahora, váyanse a las calles a buscar dinero y más les vale que regresen con algo porque si no, no cenan.

Los cinco jóvenes shamanes se retiraron de ahí dejando a una Pilika un tanto asustada y a una Anna muy enojada, caminaron a la cocina y cada uno tomó una pieza de fruta que comerían en el camino hacia su "trabajo".

Estaban parados sobre una de las más grandes avenidas de Tokio. La gente se amontonaba en las cafeterías buscando algo de energía para continuar con sus labores del día. Muchos corrían para llegar a tiempo a sus escuelas y trabajos. Otros iban en sus autos gritando por el tráfico o hablando por sus celulares. Sin duda era una ciudad poblada de gente muy estresada. Todos pensaban en algo, todos menos cinco raros jóvenes que estaban recargados en una pared sin hacer nada. Parecían muy despreocupados, sólo veían el azul del cielo como si ahí se encontraran todas las respuestas.

Pasaron ahí parados alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que uno de ellos vio algo que captó su atención:

-¿Ya vieron a esa modelo de ahí? –Preguntó Ryu señalando a una chica que estaba repartiendo folletos en la calle de enfrente.

-No es ninguna modelo, Ryu, sólo es una repartidora de folletos.- Dijo Ren sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cara.

-¿Creen que deba pedirle su teléfono?

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no tardes. –Contestó Ren a la pregunta del chico del gran fleco.

Ryu corrió hacia la acera opuesta esquivando los autos que pasaban y tratando de no oír los insultos de los conductores. Al verlo, la chica corrió, pero no para encontrarse con él, sino para huir de él. Ryu parecía un loco detrás de la muchacha. Los cuatro shamanes lo perdieron de vista rápidamente.

-Debemos ir a buscarlo. –Dijo Yoh

-¡Yo voy! Acabo de ver una tienda de tablas de snowboard y me gustaría checar precios. Quiero ver si en el lugar en el que nací son demasiado baratas. –Comentó Horo para después caminar hacia la tienda que estaba a unos 20 metros de donde estaban Yoh y Ren.

-¡Mira Ren! Ahí hay una convención de comida China! –Señaló el pequeño Asakura –Deberías ir a probar si es igual a la de tu país.

Ren no contestó, sólo se dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente.

Ahora ya nada más estaba Yoh, sólo y con dinero que conseguir. Pero el "trabajo" era de todos así que decidió esperarlos a que regresaran. Se sentó en el suelo y llamó a Amidamaru para que le hiciera compañía. Pasaron tres horas charlando sobre los días de gloria del samurai y nadie regresaba.

-Amo Yoh¿No cree que sea conveniente que vaya a buscar a los demás? –Preguntó Amidamaru cuando de pronto una voz conocida se acercaba.

-¡Don Yoh! Creo que tardaré un poco más de tiempo… -Dijo Ryu exhausto, la chica seguía corriendo. Al darse cuenta de eso, el compañero de Tokageroh corrió más rápido hasta alcanzarla sin despedirse de Yoh.

"Bueno, al menos ya encontramos a uno" Pensó Yoh mientras sonreía por el bonito clima de ese día.

Amidamaru se elevó y flotó hasta encontrar alguna pista de los otros dos chicos. Cuando regresó a donde estaba Asakura le dijo:

-El joven Ren está peleando con una de las cocineras del evento al que asistió y Horo-Horo está regateando a uno de los vendedores de la tienda.

El chico sólo asintió y cerró los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en la XX convención de comida China en Japón, un adolescente con un peinado muy raro y una gran cuchilla en la mano, discutía con una regordeta mujer japonesa. Él había ingerido tres cuartas partes de la comida que estaba en la mesa y ahora no quería pagar argumentando que él sólo trataba de juzgar la calidad de esa comida

Cuando por fin se desesperó, tomó su cuchilla y de un golpe partió a la mitad la mesa de la cocinera provocando un gran alboroto. Los organizadores del evento, llamaron a los policías pero antes de que llegaran, Ren ya estaba muy lejos buscando como un loco a Horo y sin pagar la comida.

-No, no, no. Eso es demasiado caro, no voy a pagar tanto por una simple tabla. –Decía el Ainu

-Entonces, joven, no se la lleve y váyase. Asusta a los clientes. –El empleado acababa de firmar un contrato por decirle ESO a Horo. El chico sintió que su respiración ya no era la normal, que sus músculos se tensaban, que el oxígeno ya no llegaba a su cerebro. Todo era horrible. Nadie le había dicho eso antes, él sabía que no tenía suerte con las chicas pero nadie le había dicho que era tan feo que asustaba.

De repente, el empleado dejó de moverse y sintió una oleada de frío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sí, no estaba equivocado, era hielo¡él estaba congelado! Otro empleado que estaba ahí se desmayó de la impresión, y como no había nadie cerca, Horo tomó la preciosa tabla y salió del establecimiento "olvidando" pagar por ella.

Corrió calle abajo buscando a Yoh. A lo lejos vio a un muchacho que también corría hacia él, tenía un peinado muy poco común, sin duda era Ren.

-Te eh estado buscando Hoto.- Dijo Ren cuando ya habían recuperado el aire. –Ocurrió algo, robé algo. – Dijo enseguida con un toque de preocupación.

A Horo se le iluminó el rostro:

-¡Yo también¿Lo ves¡No era tan difícil! Esta noche dormiremos cómodos y lo más importante de todo, tendremos una exquisita cena por ser tan buenos ladrones. –Comentó con entusiasmo.

Ren nunca había visto la situación de esa manera, Horo tenía razón, tendrían una exquisita cena. Sonrío tiernamente y pregunto:

-¿Qué robaste?

Horo le mostró la tabla. Era azul de abajo y arriba tenía pintado un paisaje de una preciosa montaña.

Ren tenían ganas de partírsela en la cabeza al Ainu pero se veía tan tierno sosteniendo la tabla, parecía un niñito con un juguete nuevo o más bien, ERA un niñito con un juguete nuevo. Se acercó a él, pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Horo y caminaron para buscar a Yoh.

-¿Y tu qué robaste?

-Mmm, es difícil de explicar…

-Pero señor, yo sólo trataba de pedirle su teléfono a la señorita.

Después de mucho tiempo de estar siendo perseguida, la chica a la que perseguía Ryu, tomó una de las mejores decisiones de su día: Llamar a la policía.

Ryu estaba ahora explicándoles a las autoridades todo ese asunto de la persecución. La chica lloraba desconsoladamente y Ryu estaba más nervioso que cualquier niño en un examen de matemáticas. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, al contrario, en la delegación pudo oír el nombre de la guapa chica.

Por fin, el ministerio le dio una sentencia de 72 horas encarcelado, "para que se le quite lo caliente", dijo el policía.

-¡Ahí está Yoh! –Exclamó Horo –Debe estar planeando una técnica para asaltar a la gente más rápido porque tiene los ojos cerrados.

-Está dormido. –Dijo Ren sacando su cuchilla

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Lo voy a despertar…

-¡Ryu está en la cárcel! –Tokageroh había llegado justo en el momento en el que Ren se disponía a "despertar" a Yoh.

-¡QUÉ? –Gritaron todos al unísono, hasta Yoh despertó de la impresión.

_-Anna nos va a matar…_

_ Hola! Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este cap, me costó muchp trabajo hacerlo así que disfrútenlo y déjenme muchos reviews por favor!_

_ Gracias por los reviews y si este capítulo los dejó medio confundidos (por el final), no se pierdan el próximo. Please_

_Bueno, cuidense, chao!  
_


	3. Anna nos va a matar!

Todo era un desastre. Eran las 5 en punto y Anna los estaba esperando en la pensión sedienta de buenas y noticias y, sobre todo, de dinero.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no podemos sacar a su amigo hasta que cumpla su sentencia o hasta que pague una multa. – Dijo el policía dirigiéndose a los tres shamanes que le rogaban. Prosiguió. –Además tendrá que pagar por el trauma psicológico que le ha hecho pasar a la señorita a la que perseguía…

Yoh, Ren y Horo comprendían perfectamente a la chica demandante: no iba a ser fácil para ella superar la fuerte experiencia de ser perseguida por más de dos horas por un loco con un peinado raro. Pero ahora el verdadero problema era Anna. ¿Cómo se lo explicarían? Todos temían, pero Yoh sabía bien que Anna siempre desquitaba la mayor parte de su furia en él. A los demás, sólo los ponía a limpiar la casa o algo, pero a él, además de limpiar, lo ponía a cocinar, lavar, planchar, ir de compras, ir al infierno (entrenar), y el peor de los castigos: lo ignoraba o lo trataba como si fuera un desecho. Era lo peor. Tenían que pensar en una solución.

-Tenemos 4 opciones… -Comentó Ren cuando el policía ya se había ido. –Ir a casa y decir que Ryu se quedó con sus amigos, ir a casa y hacer como si nada, ir a casa y decirle la verdad a Anna o no ir a casa. ¿Cuál prefieren?

-Etto… -Contestaron Yoh y Horo al unísono.

-Yo digo la opción número 1. –Dijo Yoh después de pensarlo por 25 minutos.

Ren apuntó en un gran cartel:

_Yoh: opción 1_

Escribió también las opciones que tenían con letras muy grandes.

Horo levantó la mano.

-Sí, joven Hoto-Hoto.

-Se puede saber de dónde sacaste el cartel y porqué te portas como si fuéramos tus alumnos

-Etto… - Se hizo un gran silencio mientras Ren meditaba. -¿Algún otro comentario, joven Hoto? –Contestó por fin evadiendo la pregunta de Horo

-Bueno, yo digo la opción 2

Ren apuntó:

_Hoto: opción 2_

-¿Y tu qué dices Ren? –Preguntó Yoh

-Yo digo… la opción 4

Escribió:

_EL jefe: opción 4_

-¡Oye! ¿Desde cuándo eres TÚ el jefe?

-¡Desde ahora! –Contestó o más bien, gritó Ren sacando su gran cuchilla.

-¡Qué bueno que lo aclares! –Ren había acorralado a Horo y tenía la punta de su cuchilla muy cerca del tesoro más preciado del Ainu… su tabla nueva.

-Bueno, vamos a analizarlas todas: Si decimos que Ryu se fue con sus amigos, Anna nos va a mandar a buscarlo para que nos de el dinero que supuestamente debió robar. –Dijo Yoh demostrándoles a los otros dos shamanes que él también piensa.

-Entonces porqué la elegiste. –Horo preguntó y dio paso a otro silencio.

-Si llegamos a casa como si nada… -Siguió Yoh evadiendo también la pregunta de Horo-Horo.-… Anna va a sospechar, no es tan tonta, y además no es ciega para no darse cuenta que uno de nosotros falta.

-Está bien sabelotodo, ¿Cuál es tu análisis de la opción 4? –Preguntó Horo con la esperanza de que ésta pregunta sí fuera contestada.

-Si no vamos a casa, tendremos que dormir en la calle, con frío, toda la gente nos miraría y… -Quería ponerle un poco de suspenso al asunto haciendo pausas. –lo más importante… -Hablaba como si estuviera contando una historia de terror, los shamanes lo miraban ansiosos. –¡¡¡¡¡NOS QUEDARÍAMOS SIN CENAR!

Ren y Horo gritaron tan fuerte que los policías salieron para ver qué sucedía.

-¡Nooo! ¡Eso no! Prefiero limpiar los pisos de la pensión con la lengua o algo así pero por nada en el mundo me quedo sin cenar otra noche. –Horo estaba a punto de tirarse al piso a lloriquear como una niña pero una voz muy conocida se lo impidió:

-Yo elijo la opción 3.

El Ainu, el chino y el pequeño Asakura tragaron saliva, sabían lo que les esperaba. Era Anna la que elegía la opción 3.

Fin del capítulo 2

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejen muchos reviews. Por favor, los reviews son mi droga, ténganme compasión.**

**Para los que leen mis otros fics (espero que sean muchos) estén atentos porque como estoy de vacaciones, en vez de estudiar, voy a actualizar más pronto. Así que estén alerta (jajaja me oí como Mtv)**

**Reviews!**

**Cuídense **

**Cya!**


	4. La furia de Anna

**Crimen**

Sus manos sudaban

Sus piernas estaban débiles

Sus brazos pesaban

Estaba nervioso

Pero en la superficie se veía tranquilo y listo para enfrentarla

----0----

**La furia de Anna**

Podía verlos perfectamente. Se acercó lentamente sin que ninguno la viera. Detrás de ella iba Manta apresurando el paso para poder alcanzar a la chica.

"_Están discutiendo, como siempre" _–pensó la rubia mientras caminaba más rápido aún provocando que Manta corriera.

Veía un gran cartel con letras feas y mala ortografía, sin duda, la letra de Ren quien por cierto, tenía su gran cuchilla en la mano la cual apuntaba directamente a una tabla de snowboarding que Horo tenía abrazada. Anna recordó que Horo no llevaba esa tabla en la mañana, así que dedujo que la había robado.

Se paró de repente detrás de un árbol y se quedó ahí para ver a los chicos. Manta se escondió detrás de una roca, la cual lo cubría perfectamente. Después de casi cinco minutos de espiar a los shamanes, Anna caminó despacio, muy despacio.

Cuando estaba a casi tres metros del gran cartel, leyó:

_Yoh: opción 1_

_Hoto: opción 2_

_El jefe: opción 4_

A un lado había un pedazo de cartel con las definiciones de cada opción.

Caminó un poco más lento procurando que los chicos, los cuales estaban discutiendo nuevamente, se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

-Yo elijo la opción 3. –Dijo por fin cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Yoh. Anna sintió como el cuerpo de Asakura se paralizaba y enfriaba lentamente hasta que cayó al piso desmayado del susto.

Mientras tanto, Ren arrancaba el cartel de la pared suplicando en sus adentros que Anna no lo viera, lo que era totalmente estúpido pues la rubia ya se sabía las opciones de memoria.

-Anna… -Susurró Horo para después meterse en la primera celda vacía que encontró. Cerró con candado y se escondió detrás de una cama.

De lejos, Manta pudo observar como a Kyouyama la salían llamas de los ojos (y no precisamente de amor) al ver el escándalo que estaban haciendo los shamanes: Horo-Horo rogándole al policía que le pusiera doble candado a su celda, Yoh desmayado y Ren tratando de aguantar la respiración para morir ahogado.

Anna caminó decidida hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de su prometido, pero en vez de ayudarlo puso un pie en su cuello y gritó:

-Si no vienen a la cuenta de tres, ¡voy a matar a Yoh!

Antes de que llegara al dos, Horo, Ren, Manta y Ryu (que por una inexplicable razón había podido salir de su celda) ya estaban ahí frente a la rubia esperando a que empezara la repartición de bofetadas.

-Estoy aquí porque Tokageroh, en su función de informante, me dijo que a Ryu lo habían encarcelado por ser el ser humano vivo más estúpido del planeta Tierra, lo cual creo indudablemente. Lo que quiero saber, es porqué fuiste a parar a la cárcel.

-Porque persiguió a una chica por todo Tokio tratando de raptarla. –Contestó el policía desde lejos.

-¡Yo sólo quería su número telefónico!-Replicó Ryu indignado.

-¿Y por eso estabas en la cárcel?

-Sí.-Respondieron Horo, Ren, Ryu, Manta, Tokageroh y Amidamaru (acababan de llegar), el policía, la chica a la que Ryu perseguía, un vendedor de hamburguesas que iba pasando, el hijo del vendedor de hamburguesas e Yoh, que despertó únicamente para decir "sí" pero después volvió a su estado inconsciente.

Anna empujó a todos los que la rodeaban y sin fijarse a quién pisaba –Yoh- caminó enfurecida hasta donde estaba el policía, lo tomó de los hombros y alzó su rodilla derecha provocándole al funcionario un gran dolor. Éste, tratando de guardar su postura, se paró derecho y dijo con voz quebrada a causa del dolor:

-Hago una muy cordial invitación a todos los que tengan peinados raros, tablas de snowboarding, cuchillas gigantes, audífonos naranjas, ganas de matar al mundo entero o que midan menos de un metro veinte, a que entren a la delegación para poder tener una plática como gente civilizada y no como animales. –Al decir animales, miró fugazmente a los shamanes. –Ahí dentro, se sentirán más cómodos que aquí en la intemperie.

Todos entraron, a excepción del vendedor y su hijo.

Ya adentro, el policía informó a todos los shamanes y a Anna que estaban arrestados y que no se movieran si no querían salir lastimados. Ninguno se movió mientras los llevaban a las celdas.

A Anna y a Yoh los pusieron en una celda juntos, a Ren y a Horo en otra y a Manta y a Ryu en una muy alejada de todas las demás.

La noche cayó inundando la cárcel de oscuridad y dejando a un Horo-Horo pensando que no cenaría otra vez, a un Manta temiendo por su seguridad estando a lado de Ryu y a una Anna creyendo que esa noche sería muy larga. Era la primera vez que Yoh y ella dormirían a una misma habitación y eso era bueno, aunque ésta tuviera barrotes.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este cap. El próximo, como pudieron notar, tendrá un poquito de romance.**

**Dejen reviews y cuídense!**


	5. Malos pensamientos

**Crimen**

_Malos pensamientos…_

La noche empezó a caer lentamente.

La luz de la Luna apenas entraba a la celda por los barrotes de la pequeña ventana.

No había ni un solo ruido y el castaño empezaba a cerrar los ojos enfrentando a la que amenazaba con ser una larga noche de insomnio.

Muy lentamente fue cayendo en un profundo sueño cuando de pronto, algo le golpeó la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y encontró tirado en el suelo una pequeña pelota hecha de papel. La abrió y encontró una nota escrita que decía:

"_Suerte con Anna esta noche"_

Yoh volteó a todos lados buscando al remitente de la nota. Ryu estaba roncando y Manta estaba dormido en posición fetal y con el dedo pulgar en la boca.

Volteó hacia la celda de Horo y Ren pero no pudo ver nada. Todo estaba sumamente oscuro de ese lado.

¿Cómo podía averiguar quién le había mandado la fugaz nota?

-Amo Yoh… -Susurró una voz de ultratumba a lado del castaño quien brincó del susto.

-Amidamaru, me asustaste.

-Amo Yoh, fue el joven Ren quien le mandó la nota. Yo lo vi todo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues es muy raro. No entiendo nada de lo que dice.

Yoh le enseñó el pedazo de papel a Amidamaru y éste soltó una carcajada lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a todo el continente Asiático. Por fortuna, nadie despertó.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiende?

-Bueno pues, por qué podría yo querer tener suerte esta noche. Y además, ¿Con Anna? ¿Para qué?

Amidamaru soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte. Ahora no sólo despertaría a Asia entera, sino a Europa entera.

-Amo Yoh, esto es muy fácil. El joven Ren piensa que usted va a hacer algo con la señorita Anna esta noche, por eso le desea suerte. – El samurai guardó silencio un minuto para que su amo captara la información. Desafortunadamente, nada pasó por la mente de Yoh. –¿Me entiende?

-Etto… ¿Ren piensa que Anna y yo haremos algo esta noche?

-Sí. –Contestó Amidamaru emocionado.

-Pues sí, vamos a hacer algo. - El samurai se ruborizó al oír esto y se preparó para marcharse. –Lástima que Anna esté dormida, todo sería más fácil si estuviera despierta.

Las palabras del Asakura dejaron muy impresionado al fantasma. Nunca se imaginó que su amo fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso. Con Anna dormida.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Basón está allá afuera solo.

-No, quédate por favor, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

-¿Qué? ¿De mi ayuda?

-Sí, necesito que te quedes a vigilar que nadie venga.

-Señor, todo lo que he dicho, lo he dicho de broma. ¡Yo no pensé que usted fuera a hacer algo como eso hoy y aquí! –Exclamó Amidamaru ya muy avergonzado por los malos consejos que le había dado a su amo.

-Está bien Amida, lo haré hasta mañana en la madrugada, cuando haya más luz. Ahora no puedo ver absolutamente nada.

-¡Pero amo Yoh! ¡Si lo hace mañana será más fácil que alguien despierte!

-No importa, algún día tendría que pasar. Ya he esperado bastante.

Amidamaru estaba al borde del desquicio. No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo. Si estuviera vivo, habría muerto en ese momento.

De repente y para salvación del samurai, algo se oyó dentro de la celda. Era Anna, había despertado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto ruido? –Dijo la recién despertada.

-Nada Annita, nada. –Corrió Yoh hacia ella y le acarició el cabello tiernamente provocando que la rubia se quedara dormida de nuevo.

-Bueno Amidamaru, ya es hora de hacerlo. –Dijo Yoh cuando Anna ya estaba profundamente dormida.

-¡Amo Yoh, no lo haga! –Gritó el samurai, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yoh ya se estaba desabrochando la camisa.

-No tengo otra opción. –Dijo el castaño con un poco de resignación en la voz. –Lo siento Amidamaru, y más que nada, lo siento Anna.

El Asakura se terminó de quitar la camisa y el cinturón. Pero nada más.

El fantasma se tapaba los ojos con las manos y no se podía percatar de lo que sucedía con su amo y con Anna.

No se oía nada (lo cual- según el samurai- era muy raro pues la mayoría de la gente hace ruido).

-Amida, ayúdame por favor. Ya no resisto. –Dijo de repente Yoh.

En un ataque de valentía, se quitó las manos de los ojos y se encontró con una imagen muy extraña pero muy chistosa: Yoh había enredado el cinturón el un barrote de la ventana y se había colgado de él.

-Ya no resisto por favor ayúdame. Me voy a caer de… -Yoh no terminó de decir la frase, pues se cayó y con su peso zafó uno de los barrotes de la ventana.

-Amo Yoh, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, solo me golpeé la cabeza. ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

-Etto… Se va a reír mucho cuando le cuente. Pensé que intentaba hacer otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Yoh inocentemente.

-Nada, tal vez en unos años le explique. ¿Despertamos a la señorita Anna para que salga de una vez de esta celda?

-Mmm, no. Será mejor quedarnos hasta que el policía nos saque de aquí.

-¿Entonces para qué hizo todo eso? –Preguntó anonadado el samurai.

-Je, je. Sólo quería hacer algo divertido.- Dijo Yoh sonriendo.-¿Me ayudas a poner de nuevo el barrote? Pueden pensar que nos queríamos escapar.

-Está bien, amo Yoh. Lo ayudaré en lo que quiera.

Toda la noche transcurrió silenciosa. Sólo se oía de vez en cuando la risa de Amidamaru al recordar lo ocurrido.

**Fin del capítulo 5 **

**Hola! Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejen reviews please! Voy a tratar de actualizar pronto.**

**Cuídense, Cya!**


End file.
